


Team Building Exercises: A Team STAR Labs Bisexual Adventure

by BisexualCiscoRamon, CaitlinFucksBarryAllensTightAss (BisexualCiscoRamon)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Caitlin Snow, Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Bisexual Female Character, Caitlin and Cisco both love fucking Barry, F/M, M/M, MMF 3some, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Team Star Labs are BI, mentions of Ronnie/Caitlin/Cisco, porn with barely any dialogue, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualCiscoRamon/pseuds/BisexualCiscoRamon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualCiscoRamon/pseuds/CaitlinFucksBarryAllensTightAss
Summary: Caitlin and Cisco believe that Barry needs some help with team bonding. The three of them get together at her apartment. ( essentially season 1)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I of course don't own anything but these ideas. This is sort of a team up/ collab with BisexualCiscoRamon ( or CaitlinFucksBarryAllensTightAss if you choose ) , I say sort of because I'm both writers. This was just something that used both muses and just may happen more than once if it's a hit.
> 
> Edit: Apparently I forgot to say this but I don't own anything but the ideas in my head. I'm just playing with these characters

He wasn’t sure how it started really, the three of them. Sure they were close, and especially with being looked after by both of them while he was in a coma, he knew they’d be closer than most but this wasn’t something he’d ever expected. If he believed the argument about ‘team bonding’ exercises and something related to ‘hormonal tension’ as more than just an excuse to start things moving, he would have laughed. Barry didn’t have much time to laugh at this point, as his mouth was busy with Cisco’s. The two men kissing each other as Caitlin had dived into this ‘team exercise’ with all her might. 

It wasn’t really hard to get them to agree, after all she and Cisco had done things with Ronnie in the past, and Barry seemed almost as, if not more, excited than Ronnie ever did. Barry’s hard cock throbbing in her hand almost as much as Cisco was thrusting in her left hand. She briefly wondered if the two of them had made out before when she wasn't around, by the way they were going at it nothing surprised her. She got on her knees between the two boys, leaning in for her first taste of Barry Allen’s cock. She smiled a bit around his shaft, while a different size than Ronnie’s it reminded her a bit of the thickness. She knew that Cisco would love it as well. She stroked her friend as she bobbed up and down Barry’s cock. The man had considerable restraint considering everything as he slowly started to thrust into her mouth. 

Caitlin pulled back giving her some time to catch her breath, she looked up at Cisco and motioned for him to join her. The two were far past words, and since the three of them were already quite comfortable with each other she knew that Barry wouldn’t mind, and she truly missed this intimacy with Cisco. The long haired engineer joined her, his knees hitting the soft carpet and he was glad that they were at her apartment. 

He snapped out if his brief lapse in concentration and returned to his task at hand, so to speak. Caitlin knew him well, Cisco indeed loved Barry’s cock. His lips closed the shaft and sucked at it intently. While it reminded him of times past he knew that this was only the beginning for them. Barry for his part really enjoyed having Cisco suck his cock, thrusting forward into his friend’s eager mouth. Cisco was planning to move things forward, placing his hands on Barry’s ass however he was met with Caitlin’s own skilled fingers on either side. She leaned around Barry’s ass and blew Cisco a kiss. He chuckled to himself and knew that Barry was in for a treat. 

Caitlin had an affinity for the male ass and Barry had a runner’s ass if there ever was one. Her hands spread his firm cheeks and she kissed and licked her way towards her prize. She moaned softly as she felt Cisco’s hands stretch out and tease her sensitive nipples. There was no more incentive that she needed to dive in, and Barry was eager as well bent over holding Cisco to his task letting her do what she desired. The horny woman leaned in her mouth buried between Barry’s taut butt cheeks as her tongue darted out and licked and sucked at his puckered hole.

As Cisco pulled up to take a breath, Barry moaned and groaned with delight. He couldn’t have ever imagined anything like it, and he thought he had an intense imagination. Caitlin was rimming his ass expertly, clearly this was something she loved. He groaned as she stroked his slippery cock in time with her actions. He looked up to see Cisco, hair tussled in just the right way looking glorious and intense. He looked down at the throbbing brown cock, his mouth watering at the sight before him. 

While the three of them could have continued just like that right there, Caitlin started to maneuver them closer to her bed which aside from a few minor protests it went smoothly. Now fully situated and with more room to play around, Barry lay on his back Caitlin between his legs and Cisco kneeling off to the side to resume their activities. Cisco inched further, the tip of his cock bobbing mere inches from Barry’s lips, he reached out stroking the other man’s throbbing cock. He’d be lying if he hadn’t thought about this more than once, being able to take Cisco in his mouth was better than he’d ever dreamed. His lips closed around the head and sucked softly, bobbing his head up and down as Cisco started to thrust his hips forward fucking Barry’s willing mouth.

Caitlin stroked Barry’s cock, eyes fixated on the site before her. Two beautiful men enjoying each other made her pussy throb, she reached between her legs and vigorously started to rub her clit. With her free hand she teased Barry’s now well lubricated ass with her finger. As she’d hoped Barry leaned into her touch, letting her do as she pleased. She slid her finger inside of his tight willing ass, happy to massage his prostate. As she finger fucked the speedster, she marveled at his control, she assumed that he’d clearly have come by now. She decided to help as best she could, re positioning so she could suck his cock once more. The two of them, her and Barry both, sucking their cocks in unison enjoying the feel of them throbbing in their mouths.

Cisco pulled back, not wanting to come until he had fucked Barry’s ass. When the newest member of Star Labs looked at him, their eyes met and he knew instantly what was going to happen. Caitlin, finishing her blowjob slowly removed her finger from Barry and after a quick cleanup got the lube ready. She loved how enthusiastic the boys were about this, if all went well they’d be doing this nightly and maybe they’d start without her so she could watch before delving into her toys. Speculation about the future aside, it was time to help her two boys enjoy each other. 

Cisco sat with his back up against the headboard, legs spread as he lubed up his cock and started stroking it. The sight in front of him, Barry Allen’s perfect ass, making him all the more thirsty for it to continue. Caitlin helped lube Barry up and then she watched as Cisco’s gorgeous caramel thick cock, glistening with lube, slid into Barry’s beautifully tight white ass. The two moaned getting used to the feel as they slowly started to build a steady rhythm.

Caitlin leaned down, kneeling between them wanting to stay close. She spread her legs, slowly rubbing her clit as she watched. With a free hand Cisco reached out to tease her right nipple, knowing full well how it acted as a direct line to her pussy. She bit her lip, legs and hips quivering as she rubbed herself in time with the boys’ actions. She reached over to stroke Barry, essentially keeping a firm grasp on him as Cisco’s thrusts combined with his bouncing let the speedster fuck her hand. She leaned in flicking her tongue across the soft head that she’d fallen in love with, Barry Allen had a beautiful dick she was certain of that, as certain that it would soon be in her as well. Until then, as Cisco’s own gorgeous dick slid in and out of Barry, she decided to take his bouncing cock further into her mouth.

As she sucked his cock, at times holding her lips in place and sucking as he thrusting in and out of her mouth, she continued to rub her clit. Cisco now rubbing her ass, teasing her own hole as best he could. Barry, while still enjoying being fucked, did his best to rub her pussy as the three of them kept things going. While he didn’t know her body that well yet, Caitlin relished the day when he did. His fingers felt great inside of her, slowly sliding inside of her yet trembling due to what she was certain were micro orgasms ripping their way through Barry’s body. She bounced back and forth, getting Barry’s fingers coated with her juices, fucking herself on his fingers.

Between Cisco teasing her ass, Barry’s fingers sliding in and out of her pussy and his throbbing cock in between her lips, Caitlin knew that she had to keep things moving. They’d had fun earlier, and Barry looked so beautiful with Cisco slowly and lovingly fucking his sexy white ass but now it was time for Caitlin to get what she needed. She pulled off, Barry’s cock leaving her mouth with an audible pop, she playfully kissed the tip of it before standing up. Caitlin looked down at Barry, cock bobbing but hard and ready for her just how she needed it. She straddled Barry, doing her best to step carefully between Cisco’s leg’s and Barry’s, moving slowly but surely downward, reaching to grasp his cock and guide it inside of her.

Caitlin moaned, the two stopping briefly, as she took all of Barry’s lovely cock inside of her waiting pussy. She rocked back and forth, enjoying the depth that he filled her. They started to move again, Cisco’s hands now on Barry’s hips as he pulled him down into his thrusts. Barry himself bouncing between the two, nested perfectly with them both. Caitlin started to ride Barry as she moved up and down fucking him as best as she could. She pushed her legs as fast as she could, knowing full well that her thighs were burning as she impaled herself repeatedly on what could easily become her new favorite cock.

Cisco felt his orgasm build, and while he was getting pretty good at containing and delaying things, he knew that the three of them needed to change positions in order to fully make it all worth their while. With a few motions and re-configuring, they all moved without so much as a word between them. Caitlin was now on her back, legs spread rubbing her clit as she waited for the boys. Once more Cisco lubed himself and Barry up, letting the other man line his cock up to Caitlin’s waiting wet pussy. After a few short movement, Cisco was back inside Barry while the scarlet speedster was back inside Caitlin. All three slowly returning back to their timing and rhythm, trying to build their intensity back to what it was.

Barry started to thrust into Caitlin, causing her to moan and pull him tightly to her. As he picked up speed Cisco moved with him, using Barry’s own motions to alternate against. The long haired engineer fucking his friend, pulling him in by the hips and pumping back into him fiercely. As Cisco fucked Barry’s ass harder, the motions rippled through him and into Caitlin. The three of them, Barry doing his best to add to the movements, all moving at once, connected in this beautiful way with each other was beginning to be too much.

Cisco started to cum first, sending Barry into a state of intense pleasure. The speedster finally unable to hold back, started to vibrate while he was still sandwiched between the two of them. Within moments Caitlin and Cisco and Barry all came together, one orgasm after another as the three finally dislodged and started to fall from exhaustion. As they all lay together Caitlin finally broke the silence.

“Well I’d say this first trial is a success, but we need to do this again don’t we?” she mentioned knowing that the two would agree.

“Hmm, next time you can fuck me Barry” Cisco said with a smile, causing Barry to grin.

“Ohhh yeah then I can fuck you as you do him” Caitlin smiled deviously as she groped his ass, hinting at her use of toys in this scenario.

“For Real?” Barry asked eyes wide as he felt his cock start to come to life once more. The grin shared between the three of them was all that he needed to know that this was only the beginning of their time together.


End file.
